Tithius Nicknames
The pseudodragon, Tithius, is well-noted for his cute(and often confusing) destruction of the Common tongue. A simple phrase like "Going to the store" becomes rather convoluted in his words. As an example, that small sentence would be something like "Go outside and towards place of purchases" when he got done transmitting the message. Due to this, Tithius never calls anyone by their real name, and only rarely does he use a proper noun in someone's description. As such, many...Many nicknames are given to the people he associates with. Most fit the people perfectly, some are fairly nice, and a few seem to be on the edge of being insulting. Tithius means no harm by any of it, but usually when a name is given, it sadly sticks. It must be noted, however, that prior to Jaimas' marrying Aurelis, that Jaimas' understanding of Draconic was arguably worse than Tithius' grasp of Common. Here's a list of them. It will also have a reason for their name given. Chameleon : "Master" As Chameleon is Tithius's master, this reason is obvious. Valkyrie: "Bird Girl" Valkyrie has wings. Yes, they're biomechanical. Tell that to Tithius. Verlaine: "Ally Warrior" Verlaine is one of Cham's oldest allies and closest friends. Ripper: "Wolf-Hybrid" Ripper is an Abhuman. Valerie: "Ally Warrior Daughter," "Crazy Ally Warrior Daughter," "Ally Berserker," "Wolf Berserker" With more nickname iterations than anyone else, Valerie's are all pretty much accurate. Jaimas Van Burace: "Raxis Leader" Jaimas is the Lord of Raxis. How Tithius managed to correctly discern an honorific remains an enigma to all familiar with Tithius. Elhena: "Faerie Queen" Elhena is a half-celestial, not a fey, but perhaps due to her mercurial attitudes and skills with diplomacy, Tithius seems convinced she's some sort of faerie. Elhena seems tentatively amused by this. Aurelis: "Silver Princess" Aurelis is a Septus of Silver Dragon heritage. She also tends to carry herself with a regal bearing. Sarina Giltia: "Corrupted Mage" Sarina's left arm has been mutated into a gnarled daemonic talon from the elbow down. The fact that she unintentionally created Muspell only adds to this. Queen Brooke Canciaris: "Fiend Queen" Pretty much self-explanatory. Red : "Rabid Warrior" Red is vicious as fuck in combat, sometimes to the point where he acts like a rabid animal in high stress situations. Tina: "Alchemist" Self-explanatory. Cid Padesh : "Dog-Mage" The Nu Mou have a few dog-like features, and with Cid's preference(and ability) for magic, the name unfortunately stuck. Duga: "Wolf-Giant" Duga is a Beastman. Cima : "Wolf Sniper", "Sergal Soldier" Originally, with the wolf-like features that Cima had and her ability to shoot far distances, the pseudo had constantly referred to her as "Wolf Sniper". However, when she threatened to kill and eat one of the Rainbow Wing's ensemble, Tithius immediately wanted to get on Cima's good side to avoid her using him as a chew toy or worse. And so, she became the "Sergal Soldier", to show respect and honor for her. Farnsworth : "Dragon Rabite" A common rabite of unusual size (about 3 feet long) who boasts the unusual ability to speak common, Tithius and Farnsworth became quick friends during a mission involving some black wyrmlings. Due to living in semi-peaceful coexistance with the nearby dragon, and the fact that, like Tithius, is a familiar of a gold dragon, Tithius provided the name for the rabite. Wrench: "Digging Rabite" Yes. Hestia: "Cook Girl" Hestia is arguably Tith's favorite person in the square, when he's on her good side. Kid: "Portal Cat" Really, Kid's tendency to think with portals and the fact that he resembles a cat is the main reasoning behind this title. Glenda Gifford: "Cupcake Girl" Glenda loves making cupcakes, and always gives the Psuedodragon one whenever she sees him. Alistair DeRosan: "Loud Holy Man" Alistair is a Chaplain of Eatos, and is very loud with his sermons. Volt Arcade: "Electric Wolf" Self-explainatory. Bunnie Rabbot: "Metal Rabbit" As a cybermorph, Bunnie's partial or full-body cybermorphs give a literal interpretation to her last name. As a cybernetic being who walks the line between organic and technomatter, "Metal Rabbit" is as fitting a nickname as any. Princess Violet Tokugawa: "Crazy Rabbit" Duh! Sally Alecia Acorn: "Light Runner", "Fast Squirrel" Sally's bioware and Overdrive Sandals leave pretty evident neon light contrails when she's running at super speed. Mitzi Mozzarella: "Cook Mouse", "Singer Mouse" Mitzi makes pizzas. Mitzi was the only female vocalist in her old rock band and can still show off her pretty impressive set of pipes. Nuff' said. Gadget Hackwrench: "Tinker Mouse" Gadget slaps technology together from throwaways and recycled scrap. Her nickname seems to write itself. Callista Brighton: "Vanishing Artist" Callie is known for using her powerful psionic abilities to psi-cloak, ensuring she stays invisible while painting. Also she does it because she is shy.